


Friends with benefits with feelings

by kitchonsink



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Badly Written, Bottom Tyler, Cheating, Dom Josh, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Not Beta Read, Pining, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Slight Spanking, Smut, TERRIBLE SMUT, Top Josh, Tour Bus, josh isnt good at being rough, josh wants to be loved, kinky tyler, sad undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchonsink/pseuds/kitchonsink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler are best friends with benefits. Maybe Tyler likes Josh more than a fren? Josh obviously likes Tyler more than a fren so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with benefits with feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read. I try my best with all that I can to weed out the grammatical and spelling things and I'm bad at It and yeah.

 

Josh hummed around Tyler, sending shivers down Tyler's spine. Tyler had been panting for the last few minutes as Josh licked up his length and sucked the head into his mouth. Josh grinned around the dick in his mouth as Tyler threw his head back against the wall and his knees quivered. 

"Josh ah, that's so _good_ , Jo-  **oh my god** " Tyler rambled a lot during sex. Jish loved every minute of it, the gentle encouragements, when Tyler sometimes lost control and laced his hands through his thin, ocean blue hair and thrusted into Josh's mouth relentlessly. Sometimes Tyler would melt and beg for Josh to fuck him, sometimes he would and others he wouldn't. 

_Tyler told Josh he loved him one time. He immediately froze, trembling while bent over the hotel bed and Josh's dick in his ass. Josh's breathing hitched and he whispered it back against Ty's skin, hot and glistening with sweat. He asked for Josh to stop, and he did. He told Josh it was a mistake and that what they were doing was wrong. Tyler is a married man, after all. He claimed he was thinking of Jenna. Josh told him he understood and that he wasn't even in the mood anywhere and he went off to take a shower._

Josh was shaken out of his daze when Tyler moaned out his name and looked at his with eyes that were not him. They were lust driven and whole. He knows Tyler's eyes, they're broken with depression and anxiety but also heavy with hope. 

Josh closed his eyes as he sunk down as far as he could, his nose buried in Tyler's short pubes and for head pushed up against his stomach. Tyler let out a stream of groans about how good Josh was. Tyler stroked at Josh’s pale hair before gritting his teeth when Josh pulled off, hollowing his cheeks as he went. 

Tyler tugged at his hair a little bit when Josh brought a finger up to circle his hole. This is the first time since that day hat they've "had relations". Josh pushed a dry fingertip in, just the pad of the finger as to not hurt Tyler. But that's the thing, Tyler liked to be hurt. Tyler wanted to be taken rough and hard, and Josh loved to do that, but through Tyler's yells and screams of "harderJoshyOhMyGo- Yesyesyesyes", Josh also wanted to treat him like a prince. His prince. Wanted to kiss him, and licked up his spine as he stills for Ty to adjust, and hold him. But Tyler didn't want that and Josh was too scared to ask for that. 

Josh crawled for the, and reached for his suitcase and fumbled for the lube he had packed and when he turned around, Tyler had managed to pull his Jeans off from around his ankles and pull off the short he had. Josh stared in silence as he admired the beautiful being. The way his ribs shown through his skin and his hip bones jutted outwards distinctively against the semi pale skin.

Josh walked on his knees back to Tyler. Tyler's eyes were back to his, however still tinted with lust. Josh ran a hand up Tyler's stomach, running them down his ribs and leaning forward to suck on one of his hip bones. 

Tyler let his eyes fall closed and tilted his head back to just gently rest against the wall. Josh was still fully dressed, save for the over shirt shirt he threw off during the concert. Josh's hands roamed and traced the contours of his skin before resting his face on Tyler's stomach, breathing Tyler in. Tyler never shown that he liked the worshipping of his body, but it deep down made him feel good about himself. He allowed Josh to do it because Josh really loved it. Tyler knew that for a fact. Every time Tyler has his shirt off, Josh is staring and studying the curves. Josh could probably carve an exact replica of him without ever having to touch or look at him ever again. 

Josh licked up his stomach and dipped down into the navel, then ran his hands back down his hips and to Tyler's liking, flipped him around before slamming him against the wall and running his tongue up Ty's spine. 

Josh kneaded at Tyler's ass before biting a cheek and liking over it to sooth the sting when Tyler flinched. Tyler whined at Josh to just  _Hurry up_ and Josh slapped his ass before calling him an impatient bitch. Tyler's dick twitched at that and he pushed his ass back at Josh. 

"Josh please" Tyler was desperate as he got goosebumps from Josh's breath on his skin. 

"You're gonna have to do better than that, baby boy."

Tyler hated begging. It was humiliating and hard for him to find the right words. "Jooosshh, I hate begging, you know that!"

"Guess you're gonna have to take another shower." Josh stroked Tyler's dick too slow to do anything but tease.

Tyler's breath shallowed and his eyebrows furrowed as if thinking when an interviewer ask him a question. Like he was trying to figure out how to phrase something. "Josh, can you kiss me?"

Josh's hand stilled and his breath got caught in his throat. _When all of this started, Josh had been having a panic attack and Tyler being how he is, calmed him down and help him through it. When Josh felt alright, he took a shower. After the shower, Tyler was sitting on the couch in the tour bus and Josh had to repay him for the countless times he had helped him though stuff. After about the 10th blowjob, Josh helped him 'experiment' and Tyler apparently liked dick in his ass more than his dick in ass. After their 4th time sleeping together, Josh tried to kiss him and Tyler got a little mad. He said that "friends with benefits is just that: friends. And friends don't kiss each other."_

Tyler must've regretted the request immediately because he cringed and started rambling about how he remembered what he said but he didn't care anymore

Josh pulled himself up with Tyler's hips. Their eyes locked and Tyler slowed down his rambling to a stop. Josh grabbed Tyler's jaw probably a little too hard muttered, "Thought you would never ask" and plastered their faces together. Hungry open mouthed kisses and sloppily slotted Josh's clothed hips against Tyler's naked one. 

Tyler moaned into Josh's mouth when Josh slammed Tyler back against the wall and brought his other hand up to Josh's neck, painting over the veins and tendons with his rough fingers.

Tyler was a whimpering mess, unable to breathe or construct coherent words. He brought his hand over the one Josh had placed over his neck and subconsciously pushed down on it. Josh understood the message immediately and squeezed Ty's throat, cutting off most of the air from going through. 

Tyler let out choked moans and jerked his hips forward, seeking my friction. Josh held his hips against the wall with his own, kissing and licking Tyler's open mouth. 

When Josh let go of Tyler's thoat, Tyler gasped in the air his body craved and he grabbed frantically at Josh's undershirt, tugging and still struggling to catch his breath. Josh lifted his arms long enough to get the sleeveless garment off and attacked Tyler's neck with his mouth, Tyler unbuttoning his pants in while withering at the sweet spot Josh had hit.

When Josh's pants hit the floor, Josh kicked them off and shoved Tyler toward the bed. Tyler crawled onto the bed facing up. Josh growled at that before man handling him over and in a position where his face was against the bed and his back was arched down perfectly, his perky ass in the air and his dick almost touching the bed beneath it. The swollen head turning a dark red from the neglect. Josh had forgotten about his own dick straining against his boxers when he saw Tyler like this. Withering from his own impatience, dripping precum, face pressed sideways, eyes looking at him expectantly. All of it just cleared his mind. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Tyler," Josh paused and leaned down on the bed, crawling to where Ty was. He ran a finger over his puckered hole before kissing Tyler's cheek. Tyler let his eyes fluttered shut, accepting that Josh was doing his best at being rough with him, but Josh had to take moments for himself. 

Josh murmured into Tyler's back before biting his ass cheek again. Tyler was about to ask him to move on but he felt his body explode with sensation when a hot, wet muscle lapped up over his hole. Tyler nearly screamed from the pleasure. Josh licked a few more times before digging his tongue as far in as it would go and hooking his tongue on the rim on the way back out. 

Tyler will into a blubbery mess of " _Holy God, Josh again! Please, ugh, please harder, Joshy I need more_!" And, " _Josh I need you to fuck me, I need you to fuck me hard enough that I can't remember my name! Hmmm, Josh you're so good, how did you learn that!_ "

Josh went at his ass for a good 10 minutes before Tyler spasmed and screamed that he was going to come. Josh squeezed the base of Josh's dick, restricting him from orgasming. Tyler's voice was a solid yell before Josh stopped eating him out. 

Josh slipped his underwear off, letting his cock breathe and giving it a good two strokes before sticking 3 fingers in Tyler's mouth.  "Suck. This is all I'm using as far as fingers go."

Tyler swirled the fingers around in his mouth, knowingly not giving him enough spit to make things too easy. Josh pulled the fingers out after rubbing his dick over Tyler's hole a few times and pressing it just to dry stretch him a little but not enough to hurt. 

Josh rubbed his thumb over the hole wet with his saliva and precum and brought his middle finger and pushed all the way to the the last knuckle in a single movement. Tyler flinched away and clenched his eyes shut at the pain but moaned out a short breath. 

Josh pumped his finger untill Tyler started getting impatient and pushing back for more. By the time he got the third finger in, he was rubbing Ty's prostate, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body and up and down his spine.  

Josh knew he wasn't ready but removed his fingers anyways, reaching for the lube he previously fetched from his bag. He poured a generous amount on his hands and lathered it onto his cock, and gave a few strokes. He wiped the rest that was left over on his hands on Tyler's swollen hole, for extra comfort. Josh knew he should stretch him more but Tyler wanted the pain.

Josh lined up and placed a hand on Tyler's back, holding him down. He pushed just enough to get past the rim and looked at Tyler, waiting for confirmation. Unlike usually, this time Tyler slammed himself down all the on Josh in one, hard movement. Tyler cried out and buried his face into the corner of his arms and Josh arched his back, leaned over on top of Tyler and let out a long, loud moan. 

Tyler was was taking heavy breaths and letting them fall like bricks and Josh panted from the overwhelming pleasure that hit him like a truck. Tyler whimpered when he tried to move.

"G-od Josh,  _move_. Make me feel it" with that, Josh pulled almost all the way out and jerked his hips forward, probably too fast but just how Tyler loved it. How Tyler went crazy for it. Tyler cried out a mix between pleasure and pain. Josh reached around in front of him and put two fingers in Tyler's mouth, pressing him to deepthroat the who digits.

Tyler's head was spinning by the time he was swallowing around Josh's fingers, humming at the mixed sensations. He gagged around the fingers and Josh removed them from his mouth and slapped his ass with the wet hand. When the sharp stings echoed through his body, he involuntarily let out a yelp. 

Josh groaned as he went slower than before but way deeper. Tyler felt like he was going to come at any minute now. Tyler yelled a string of curses and Josh's name, "JOSH THERE OH MY GOD FUCK, YES PLEASE AGAIN" and when Josh slammed into it again, "OHMYGODJOSHPLEASAH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE"

Josh pulled out before flipping Tyler over onto his back and shoving himself back in, groaning at the heat. "Tyler, you're so good to me," Josh whispered into his neck while grinding into him. Tyler's head was thrown back and his back was arched off the bed. Every time Josh stirred his hips, he would rub Tyler's prostate slow and rough.

Tyler's hand grabbed at the sheets and the other clawed at Josh's broad chest, panting as if he were a dog. Tyler couldn't say anything but Josh's name, over and over.

Josh's breathing halted and he gritted his teeth as he slammed into Tyler as hard as he could while he held Tyler's hands down with one hand and the struck Tyler across the face. Tyler cried out. The blue haired boy open mouth kissed the scream right out of his mouth, rough and dirty. 

"Josh please" 

"Yes baby boy? What do you need?"

"Hnnng" Tyler bit his tongue as Josh slammed into his prostate again and again, each time getting harder and more erratic.

"Words big boy. Does- ah fuck- does my baby need to come?" He paused a few times for breathing stops, never missing a beat with the slaps of skin on skin echoing throughout the room. 

"Yes, Jo-Ah!- Yesyesyesyes I'm about to come! Please let me come, can I come?"

Josh smiled at the loss of control when Tyler came. The way his mouth opened, and the way his eyebrows knitted together and the squeezed his eyes closed. The way he tightens around Josh's dick, and how the come plasters between them, some on Josh's stomach and some on his own. 

Josh fucked Tyler through his orgasm and licked some of the come off of Ty's chest tattoo as Tyler's chest heaved and he whined at the over stimulation of his prostate. Tyler grabbed Josh's hair and pulled him into a kiss and that's all it took and Josh was coming with a shout. 

His hips stuttered and he was shooting as deep as he could into Ty. His stomach clenched and his eyes fluttered closed. 

When he came to, he was being spooned but Tyler and tyler was snuggled into the back of his neck. He realized that Tyler had cleaned up the mess and had put fresh underwear on Josh while managing to keep him asleep. 

Josh decided he was too damn warn out to worry about pointless shit he can ask later. Josh smiled, drifting off to one repeating thought.

_Tyler loves me._

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is helpful! Even insults! I would appreciate it! :)  
> Srry I'm not good lmao


End file.
